Reid Aging and Pain Research Training Program The specific aim of this Midcareer Investigator Award in Patient-Oriented Research is to provide the Principal Investigator with sufficient time to: 1) expand and maintain a premier program in patient-oriented research related to later life pain and palliative care that attracts a steady stream of trainees interested in patient oriented research careers and produces the next generation of leaders in aging research that work to improve care and care outcomes among older adults; 2) measurably expand his research activities directed at developing, testing, and disseminating innovative strategies to improve pain and pain-related outcomes in older adults and building capacity to deliver palliative care services to underserved older adults; 3) participate in career development activities (e.g., leadership skills training programs) that help to expand his skills and ability to provide expert mentorship; and 4) obtain new funding to support research that capitalizes on his completed and ongoing research, thereby expanding opportunities to attract and train new mentees throughout the award period. The candidate's mentorship program will consist of structured educational and career development experiences. A supervised research experience tailored to the trainees' experience, interests, and needs will constitute the core mentorship activity. This will be supplemented by access to a rich array of educational and other career building resources and the development of an individualized training plan along with regularly scheduled evaluations will help to ensure timely trainee progress and achievement of mutually agreed upon goals. The Cornell environment offers extensive resources to support the candidate's proposed research and mentoring programs and will provide a rich array of trainee pipelines. Cornell's NIA-funded Roybal Center (which the candidate directs) constitutes a major leveraged resource. The development of investigators from diverse disciplines committed to translational research on the topics of aging and later-life pain constitutes a core aim of this Center. Investigator development activities include 1) a monthly work-in- progress seminar series, 2) a pilot study program, and 3) multiple opportunities for trainees to present their findings during center-sponsored conferences and webinars. Bringing together the career development resources of the Center with the mentoring resources of the proposed K24 will provide a unique opportunity to develop a truly exceptional mentoring program.